


Bright

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She'd heard tell that Xander wasn't fond of the holidays...
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC's Advent.

"Xander?" Corrin questioned, inching over to his desk with obvious curiousity painted across her face. 

"What is it, Little Princess?" Xander asked her, gesturing for her to finish coming forward. 

"I have a question about the holiday," Corrin replied softly. "I heard a few of the maids saying you don't like it, and to not bother you about it, but you always would come to visit me..." 

Xander blinked, realizing how that bit of gossip must seem to her. 

"Ah..." For a moment, Xander felt the full weight of the crown on his head. "About that..." 

"Hmm?" Corrin leaned close, her loose hair hanging over his papers. 

"It's true that I likely made it seem that I didn't care about, or downright disliked the holiday here. There wasn't much to celebrate, with Father, over the last handfuls of years... Most of the time, it just seemed to be a time to be alone. I ended up taking assignments to be away, when I could, and would visit you, of course, but..." 

He sighed. "Yes, to the casual observer, it probably did come across as me disliking... a lot of things, really..." 

Corrin nodded, then reached for one of his hands, which he let her take and squeeze. 

"We'll change it, then?" she asked softly. "Have a nice big celebration that you can enjoy, too? All of us together?" 

Xander paused, considering. It would be good, overall, despite also being a personal challenge. Still-- 

He nodded. "If you and your sisters can arrange it..." 

Corrin's face lit up like mage-fire, smiling wide. 

And he knew it would be the best celebration yet.


End file.
